sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Locke
}} Bruce Asato Locke is an American actor born and raised in Oregon. Though he wasn't originally a martial artist, Locke frequently portrayed action characters who are, which led to his own career in martial arts. He is trained in kempo, wing chun, shaolin kung fu and Choy Li Fut. His first on-screen appearance was in General Hospital, though he's best known for playing the line of ninja androids "Otomo" in RoboCop 3, as well as portraying Shang Tsung in the television series Mortal Kombat Conquest. Filmography Actor * Days of Our Lives (TV) (1965) as David Robbins * The Judge (1 episode, 1986) as Michael Chang * Black Rain (1989) as Sato's Man (uncredited) * Angel Town (1990) as Mr. Park * The Bakery (TV) (1990) as Officer Saburo * China Cry: A True Story (1990) as Labour Camp Guard * Davis Rules (1 episode, 1991) as Tom * Servants of Twilight (1991) as George Wong * C.C.P.D. (TV) (1992) as John Park * Voyeur (VG) (1993) as Masa Endo * RoboCop 3 (1993) as Otomo * The Shadow (1994) as Cranston Guard * Crowfoot (TV) (1995) as Det. Jimmy Takata * Ripper Man (1995) as Greg Onchi * Murder, She Wrote (1 episode, 1996) as Koji Hitaki * Gargoyles (1 episode, 1996) as Yama (voice) * The Siege at Ruby Ridge (TV) (1996) as Ken Yamasaki * Lone Tiger (1996) as Chuji Kurenai (as Bruce Asato Locke) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1 episode, 1997) as Kumar Mukharno * Arli$$ (1 episode, 1997) as Yoshi Kobiashi * The New Batman Adventures (1 episode, 1998) as Mr. Liu * Mortal Kombat: Conquest (17 episodes, 1998-1999) as Shang Tsung * V.I.P. (1 episode, 1999) as Victor Chang * Walker, Texas Ranger (1 episode, 2000) as Billy Lo * The Agency (1 episode, 2002) as Kim-Sang Gao * Hero (2002) as Sky (English version, voice) * Tenchu san (VG) (2003) (voice: English version) * Mind Games (2003) as Dr. Landis * Avatar: The Last Airbender (1 episode, 2005) (voice) * NYPD Blue (2 episodes, 1997-2005) as Johnny Nikada / John Zheng * Forbidden Warrior (2005) as Miyamoto * Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (TV) (2005) as Blue Eye * Passions (7 episodes, 2006) as ER Doctor * Huff (1 episode, 2006) as Detective Hei * Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (VG) (2007) as Captain Huang * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (VG) (2007) as Pirates (voice) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 3 (VG) (2008) as Sradka Srisai * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (VG) (2008) as Cmdr. Shinzo Nagama * Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising (VG) (2009) as Commander Shinzo Nagama * Cold Case (2009) as Ling Lu * Boogie Town (2009) as The Voice * Lollipop Chainsaw (VG) (2012) as Morikawa (voice) * The Extendables (2014) as Bruce Locke * On Wings of Eagles (2017) as Old Xu Niu (voice) * Navy CIS (2017) as Kai Chen Producer * Vardell Duseldorfer: The Great V.D. (2007) * One Wee World Celebrates Mexico (2006) References External links * Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Oregon